


Re

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exes, M/M, Meeting Again, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: In front of him was the one person he’d been hoping to avoid since he saw him walk through the door. Byun Baekhyun. His ex.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Re

Kyungsoo did his best to keep his eyes on the bowl of punch, pretending he was thinking too much to pay attention to anything else. It was far on the other side of the living room, and where he sat on the couch is was a little hard to see. Kyungsoo brought his cup to his lips and stared hard, even as his brain focused in on Baekhyun’s laughter and swallowed his voice.

He was joking around, as always. Kyungsoo could hear the smile in his voice, the way it tilted in its naturally flirty state. Kyungsoo tried not to wonder who he was talking to. He tried not to wonder if he could see him on the couch, pathetically alone, staring at the punch bowl like it was his lifeline.

He really, really hoped he couldn’t.

After a while Kyungsoo actually zoned out. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking about, but it was a blessed relief to the anxiety that had been plaguing him since he saw his ex. It didn’t last long. He felt someone sit down and heard someone say his name. He turned.

“Oh, Yixing.” It took Kyungsoo a moment to focus in on the person beside him. “How’s your birthday going?”

“It’s nice. I’ve never had a party like this, so it’s fun.”

“Never?” Kyungsoo wouldn’t’ve expected that. “Well... I hope this is a good first time.”

Yixing’s smile was kind. “It is. Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been staring at the drinks for a while now.”

Kyungsoo laughed sheepishly. “I’m just tired, I guess. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Want to rest in my room? It’s the first on the right if you go upstairs.”

“That would be great, actually.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but hug Yixing suddenly, laughing when he jumped. “Sorry. Just. You’re such a good person, Yixing.”

His smile when Kyungsoo pulled away was radiant. “I don’t know what I did, but... you’re welcome. Go rest. You look like you need it.”

Gratefully, Kyungsoo made his way to Yixing’s room. It was nice and quiet there, and Kyungsoo found that he was actually feeling tired enough to maybe fall asleep. He curled up on Yixing’s bed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off.

When he woke up again, it was to a hand brushing the hair from his eyes.

Kyungsoo groaned and turned over away from the hand, then frowned when he felt a cold cloth placed on his forehead. “Soo. Please. You’re sick...”

No. Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open and he jumped as if burned, sitting up and as far to the edge of the bed as possible. In front of him of the one person he’d been hoping to avoid since he saw him walk through to door. Byun Baekhyun. His ex.

Baekhyun looked as stunning as Kyungsoo remembered him. Hair pushed to one side, eyes sharp with eyeliner, lips pink, cheeks flush. He had a look of surprise at Kyungsoo’s sudden movement, and then he looked resigned. “At least take the towel,” he said. “I’ll leave. But you should go home. You’re burning up.”

He held out the cloth, waiting, and when Kyungsoo didn’t take it he sighed.

“Fine. It was nice seeing you. Feel better.” He stood to leave, and it was then that Kyungsoo was able to move and grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.” His voice cracked; he cleared his throat. “Stay.”

Baekhyun met his gaze, eyes searching his expression. Wordlessly, he let Kyungsoo lead him onto the bed. “You’re sick,” Baekhyun repeated.

“Then stop me.”

But when Kyungsoo leaned forward to kiss him, he found that Baekhyun didn’t resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... there wasn’t really a point to this fic I just wanted to post it lol ily guys sorry haha


End file.
